


Kış Bakiresi

by Atalente



Category: game of thrones
Genre: #Orkide, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalente/pseuds/Atalente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gözleri en son ailenin en büyük kızına, Sansa Stark'a kaydı. Sansa on yaşına henüz basmıştı, ama Theon şimdiden, onun yedi krallığın en güzel kadınlarından birine dönüşeceğini biliyordu. Onu, uzun yıllardır izliyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kış Bakiresi

Güneş, Kışyarı’nda pek sık duyulmayan bir şarkıydı. Theon Greyjoy, birkaçına taze kan bulaşmış okları, omzunda asılı yayı ve kalçasına dayalı kılıcıyla Tanrı korusundan çıkıp Kış Bakiresi’nin inceden inceye duyulan son notalarına kulak verirken, şarkıların hiçbirinin, Kışyarı’nda pek sık duyulmadığını düşündü. Boğulmuş Tanrı’nın Syke’ı gümbürdeyen, çığlık çığlık dalga seslerinden ibaretken, kuzey daima, sert adamların ve sert adamların sertleştirdiği kadınların çalıp haykırdığı bir savaş marşı olmuştu.

 

Tanrı korusundan mümkün olduğunca temkinli, hızlı adımlarla geçti, burası onu asla güvende hissettirmiyordu. Büvet ağaçları, eski tanrılara aitti, Theon’un aksine. Avdan dönüşünü bekleyen bir aşçı yamağı, onun dönüşünü görüp koşarak geldi, çocukluktan yeni çıkmış ince, parşömen suratlı bir piçti. Theon yüzünde alışıldık, küstah gülümsemesi, kızın getirdiği iki yaban geyiğine bakışını izlerken, iki hafta önce olduğunun aksine, içinde ona karşı hiç şehvet yoktu. Dudaklarının kızınkilere değişini, kızın nefesi onunkine karışırken hafifçe inleyişini hala anımsıyordu, adını hatırlamasa da, elbiselerini çıkaracak kadar beğenmemişti. Theon küçükken, onu bir erkek yapacak kadının demir doğumlu, saçları deniz kokan bir kadın olacağını zannederdi, oysa kışın kadınlarının hiçbirinin teni tuz görmemişti.

 

Atını ve geyikleri kıza bırakıp ilerlemeyi sürdürdü, o hafta ilk kez, Kışyarı’nın duvarlarının bir şarkıcının notalarına ev sahipliği ettiğine şahit oluyordu. Sansa, babası ozanın geleceğini söylediğinden beri dünyanın en mutlu leydisiydi ve Theon Arya’yı, Jon’a aptal aşk şarkılarının neresinin bu kadar güzel olduğunu sorarken yakalamıştı. Theon gözlerinde oyuncu bir parıltı, aynı soruyu Robb’a yönelttiğinde delikanlı omuz silkip onu başından savmıştı, ama Theon’un arkasını döndüğünü sandığı bir sırada, adaların oğlu onun yüzünde de o aynı muzip ışığa rastlamıştı.

 

Adımları onu, sıcak su havuzlarının, kulelerin önünden geçirdi, Theon Bran yine onlardan birinin üzerinde mi diye duvarların tepesini inceleyerek, yemek salonundan sızan gülüşleri dinleyerek, müzik sesine yaklaştı. 

 

Yüksek masada, Eddard Stark bir yanında karısı, diğer yanında lordlardan biriyle oturmuş kadehindeki şarabı ağır ağır yudumlarken, karşıda Robb, eğilmiş Jon’la bir şeyler konuşuyordu, Bran onlardan birkaç sandalye ötede, söylediklerini işitmek ister gibi başını bir yana eğmişti, Arya ortalarda gözükmüyordu. Theon’un gözleri en son ailenin en büyük kızına, Sansa Stark’a kaydı. Sansa on yaşına henüz basmıştı, ama Theon şimdiden, onun yedi krallığın en güzel kadınlarından birine dönüşeceğini biliyordu. Onu, uzun yıllardır izliyordu.

 

Dudaklarındaki çarpık gülüş hafifçe sarsılırken, en sık yaptığı şeyin izlemek olduğunu düşündü Theon. İzlemek ve ulaşamamak, ulaşamamak ve başka şeylerle teselli bulmak, konuşmak ama kimse tarafından anlaşılamamak. Robb Stark bile, Theon’un ne kadar yalnız olduğunu asla fark etmiyordu. Onun kardeşleri vardı, varisi olduğu bir kale, bir kılıç, bir isim… Theon, Stark’lar tarafından rehin alınmış, geleceği olmayan bir tutsaktı, o kadar. Lord Eddard’ın asla sıcak olmayan daimi nezaketi de, Robb’un arkadaşlığı da, bunu ona unutturamazdı.

 

Gözleri tekrar Sansa’ya kaydı, Theon istemsizce, kendini onu incelerken buldu. Muhteşem mavi gözlerini, uzun kızıl saçlarını, beyaz elbisesini… Sansa hayranlıkla sarhoş, ozanın melodisi içinde kaybolmuşken, Theon onu dudaklarındaki o minik, sahici gülümsemeden, yanaklarındaki pembe masumiyetten öpmek istedi, kızın hep hayalini kurduğu o muhteşem şövalyelerden biri olmak, elini uzatıp onu yalnızca ikisine ait bir dansa kaldırmak, hep duygulu, hep yumuşak kalbine ait olmak istedi, ama buna hakkı olmadığını biliyordu. Sansa Stark, Kışyarı’nın en asil, en narin çiçeği… Leydi Catelyn’in bir mevsim önce cam bahçelerinde yetiştirdiği orkideler gibiydi, zarif, mağrur, güzel… Theon onu istedi, şimdi değilse bile sonra, kız çiçek açtığında, ama bu, babasının onu almaya, en azından görmeye gelmesi kadar imkansız bir dilekti. Theon onun parlak kahramanlarından biri değil, bir hatanın bedeliydi.

 

“Yaz kadar güzel bir kız sevdim, saçlarında günışığı…” diye söyledi ozan, Sansa kendinden geçerek, bazen gözleri nemlenerek, şarkıyı içine çekti. Theon yüksek masaya gelip Robb’un yanındaki yerine oturduğunda, dönüp ona bakmadı bile.

 

“Ne buldun?” diye seslendi Bran ona hevesle. Theon iki yaban geyiğini anlatırken, etraftaki neredeyse her kız, onu gözleyerek sıklaşan nefeslerini utangaç gülümsemeler ardına gizledi, Sansa hariç.

 

Theon, kaleye getirildiği ilk yıllardaki, gözleri soğuk küllerle dolu çocuk kadar çaresiz, ama duruşunu hiç bozmadan, onu seyretmeyi sürdürdü. Kendi hüzünlü şarkısının içinde, her kızı onu, onun hissettirdiklerini arayarak öptü.


End file.
